fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Manakete
Manaketes (known as Mamkutes in the Japanese versions), also referred to as simply Dragons, are both a race and character class in the Fire Emblem series. Manaketes transform from a humanoid form to a dragon form using dragonstones. The type of dragon formed is dependent on either the race of the wielder or the type of dragonstone used. Members of the class usually have good stats, most of which are increased further when transformed. As a race, Manaketes are often shown to be in conflict with humans during the games story or backstory. They are sometimes divided into tribes based on their element, such as fire, ice, flying, and earth dragons, although tribes not based off a particular element, like magic and divine dragons, have appeared as well. However in the third game and its remake, the playable manaketes, like Tiki, can use a dragonstone from a different tribe via the Secret Shop. Although Manaketes are similar in concept to the Laguz of Tellius, specifically the Dragon tribe Laguz, they are different in most other ways. Manaketes were originally planned to appear in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, but were replaced with the similar Emiyu race in the final version. The direct female descendents of the Emiyu race transform using rings instead of dragonstones. Appearance and characteristics and Tiki, an old Fire Dragon and Young Divine Dragon respectively]] Most male Manaketes appear as hooded, hunched-over humanoids with small wings extending from their back, although more notable ones may appear younger and thus stand upright. They usually wear robes instead of clothing. Some of the male Manaketes display animalistic features like fangs and claws. Manaketes generally have long or pointed ears while in human form. Hybrid Manaketes may or may not inherit this. Manaketes have extraordinary lifespans, lasting over several millennia. Manaketes age slowly, as shown with Tiki first appearing with the appearance of a young girl during Marth's time, 500 years after her birth, and having the appearance of a young adult by the time Chrom is born, 2000 years later. They are also able to mate with humans, creating half-breeds, such as Nils, Al, Sophia or Nah. These half-breeds usually use normal human classes, though in some cases the hybrid children can change into their manakete form. These hybrid children also gain the manakete's long lifespans, though not to the same extent as their full blooded parents. This longevity comes at a price: Tiki remarks that due to this long life, they will lose many of their human friends to their shorter lifespans. Additionally, Manaketes have an extremely low birth rate and sterility is a problem. While Manaketes will eventually feel the affects of old age, it is unclear if they ever die of old age. An example of this is the elderly Bantu still being alive 2000 years later. Storyline Akaneia and Jugdral Ten thousands of years ago in Akaneia, the Dragon Tribes did not need to seal their power into Dragonstones and spend much of their time in human form. They cultivated a powerful society and ruled the continent. However, the Dragon Tribes eventually started to decay, first they became sterile, then finally they began to lose their sentience altogether, becoming wild beasts. To avoid this terrible fate, the Dragon Tribes were forced to seal their powers in stones and spend their lives in human form, only assuming their dragon forms when needed. To get the revenge on the humans for treating them as outcasts, most of the manaketes formed the cruel Doluna empire. Ylisse A few manaketes of the Divine Dragon Tribe appear in Fire Emblem: Awakening including Naga herself. Curiously, only manaketes of the Divine Dragon tribe appear and are just referred to as dragons. Elibe Magvel Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon/Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 40 *Mag: 35 *Skl: 35 *Spd: 35 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 40 *Dragonstone, Dragonstone+ Full-blooded Manaketes From Shadow Dragon and Mystery of the Emblem *Tiki (Divine Dragon) *Bantu (Fire Dragon) *Nagi (Divine Dragon) *Mannu (Fire Dragon) *Khozen (Fire Dragon) *Morzas (Mage Dragon) *Xemcel (Mage Dragon) *Medeus (Earth Dragon) Former Manaketes *Gotoh (Divine Dragon) *Xane (Divine Dragon) From Binding Blade *Fae (Divine Dragon) *Idenn (Mage Dragon, former Divine Dragon) *Jahn (Fire Dragon) *Ain (War Dragon) From The Sacred Stones *Morva *Myrrh From Fire Emblem: Awakening *Nowi (Divine Dragon) *Grima (Unknown, speculated to be Earth Dragon) Descendants of Manaketes From Binding Blade *Sophia (Divine Dragon) From Rekka no Ken *Nils (Ice Dragon) *Ninian (Ice Dragon) From Awakening *Nah (Divine Dragon) *Female Morgan (Divine Dragon) (If mother is Nowi, Nah, or Tiki) See Also *Naga *Salamander *Basilisk *Emiyu Trivia *The name "mamkute/manakete" is trademarked by Intelligent Systems *Several of the more powerful manaketes, such as Naga, Forseti, Loptyr and Grima, are worshiped as deities. *Other than Bantu, all recruitable members of the Manakete class have been female. The other playable Male Manakates using other classes. **In Fire Emblem: Awakening, the Manakete class is only used by female characters *The Divine Manakete form in Awakening seem to be based on the leafy sea dragon. *In the first game, Dragonstones had infinite uses. Gallery File:Manakete.jpg|Transformed Divine Dragon concept art in Awakening File:ManaketeGBAIcon.gif|Manaketes as they appear in Binding Blade File:Manakete ds.PNG|Manaketes as they appear in Shadow Dragon File:Manakete FE1.PNG|Manakete sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Manakete FE1.png|Enemy Manakete sprite from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Manakete male.jpg|A male Manakete as it appears in Mystery of the Emblem File:Chiki untranformed.jpg|Tiki untransformed in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Fa mamkute animation.gif|Fae, a Divine Dragon from Binding Blade, doing a critical. File:Myrrh.gif|Myrrh, a Manakete from The Sacred Stones, transforming and attacking. File:Manakete FE1 Map Icon.PNG|Manakete sprite icon in battle from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Enemy Manakete FE1 Map Icon.png|Enemy Manakete sprite icon in battle from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Manakete FE12 Map Icon.png|Manakete sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Manakete FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Manakete sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Races *